Killing Me Slowly
by The Zestiest Pepper Ever
Summary: When Clare has to meet her moms boyfriend, she snaps- and so does her mom. Morty to the rescue!or should i say Eli..  WHOOP! title is really random... if u hav any other suggestions, plz tell me! and read! reviews r very strongly appreciated :D


**This is a one shot for me. My parents r divorced as u kno, and I hav to meet my moms boyfriend the other day. This didnt happen, but it expresses my feelings and wat I fear most will happen. :( so I decided this mite help :) they r already dating :D ENJOY! Clares pov**

"I can't believe this!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I pointed at my mother, sadness glinting in here eyes.

"Clare, honey, please, you have to give him a chance. You haven't even met him before, why are you judging him?"

"NO!" I screeched. "I don't have to do anything! I'm judging him because all your other boyfriends went wrong! How many boyfriends do you bring over a week? What happens when you get knocked up? And he leaves you? What happens when-"

"Clare," she said, putting a hand on my arm. "Don't you think you are overreacting? Chris is really a great guy."

I snapped. I ripped her arm off my arm and growled, "I am not overreacting. You have no right to put me through all this crap! What kind of mother are you?" I asked in a small voice, tears blurring my vision.

"Clare, I-" "JUST DON'T TALK TO ME!" I shouted, storming out the door, closing it with an effective _SLAM. _

She ran after me, saying, "Clare Marie Edwards, get back here right now young lady! You will not speak to me that way!" She yanked my arm back, and I felt something pop.

"OW!" I said, pulling my arm free of her grasp. "M-mom, you hurt me!" I said, words trembling with my hands. I could see where a bruise would appear. I didn't know she could grip so hard. She stared at me incredulously, shocked by what she had done. I saw a knowing look in here eye and a evil glint. I shivered.

What had my "mother" become?

She grabbed my arm with a slight smirk, yanking me almost as hard as before, whispering menacingly, "You will do as I say, bitch. You will get in here and you will treat me like the respectful lady I taught you to be."

I stared at her in fear. "Mom, do you hear yourself? Look at you! You are practically abusing your daughter physically and verbally! Do you want me to become like you?" I screamed. Her eyes became steel as she slapped me.

"You will not talk to me in such a way. Go change. He;ll be here soon and I don't want him to see you as the slut you are."

I gaped at her and muttered, "Like you?"

She heard me and yelled, "GO, BITCH!" I yelped and ran into my room, shutting the door and locking it, sliding down to the floor, crying into my hands and clutching my throbbing cheek.

Since when did my mother become a sadistic abusive moron? How much did this Chris know about her? I heard our door bell ring and sprang up, flying around and picking an appropriate outfit.

_Like the slut you are,_ her harsh words echoed in my head, and I tried to stop the tears flowing down my face. I heard a knock on my door and _her_ saying in a sickly sweet voice, "Clare Bear, Chris is here!" I growled. I hated this woman. This was not my mother.

Tears still streaming down my face, I looked in the mirror. My face was red and blotchy, and of course there were tears. _Nothing a little make up can't hide._

I dried my tears best I could, covering my face in make up. After I was done, you couldn't even tell I had been crying. _Thank you Alli!_ I thought. If she hadn't given me these make up tips, I would be doomed.

I slowly climbed down the stairs, only to be met with my mother making out with a guy who looked fifty five. I cleared my throat, tears swelling again. Chris looked at me, eyes widening.

"Er, uh, hello. I'm Chris, its a pleasure to meet you, Clare." I smiled slightly at him, even though it would take much more than that to warm me up to him. But I went up to my mother and growled, "And you called me a slut." The I turned to Chris and said, "You seem decent. Get out of here before she cheats on you." Then I ran out the door, and didn't look back.

Tears clouded my vision again, and I stumbled and fell. I didn't know where I was, or how long I had been walking. It was freezing out here, and I didn't leave with much clothes on, just what I had worn for Chris. I had just woken up- it was 12:00 on a Saturday.

_Eli._

I smiled at the thought, quickly whipping out my phone.

_Eli, please please please come get me._ -_Clare_

Within seconds, I got an answer, saying _where are you?_

_I dont know. A few miles from my house?_ I looked around, quickly spotting a street sign. _On Beverly Road. Please eli..._

I didn't get an answer, but I knew he was coming to get me. Or at least I hoped. All my make up was running off, so I decided to just turn my face up towards the rain. Soon my make up was gone, leaving me with a probably huge bruise covering my cheek.

I was so infuriated at my mother. She had told me about this _Chris_, about how he was super sweet and nice and just plain _wonderful_. He also had a seven year old son, Kyle.

Another person to get attached to.

Another person to get ripped away from.

Ever since my parents had gotten divorced a few months ago, my mom always had boyfriends coming over. It was sickening. I had told her I never wanted to meet him, talk to him, never know of his existence- and what does the woman do? Invites him over, forces me to meet him. He didn't seem terrible, but one night with my mother and that would probably change. Supposedly, the air conditioner was broken, and he had to "fix it." I shivered.

My mom and I had gone over this a lot, all arguments.

I never told anyone but Alli why I was so afraid. Not even Eli. I sat there, curled up in my ball as a light rain started to fall. _How cliché, _ I thought_,_knowing I would eventually become soaked.

I couldn't have been more relieved when I saw a hearse pull up from the mist (where had THAT come from?) and a door slam. Feet splashed through puddles, as it had continued to rain harder. Warm hands felt my face, and I opened my eyes to see Eli's worried expression. I smiled at him, and he smiled softly. He carried me into the passenger seat of Morty.

"I'm not paralyzed..." I mumbled, looking into his forest green eyes. He smirked at me and set me down, only to have me walk to steps and fall over. He caught me before I fell and said, "Yeah, but you may get frostbite or something." He pecked my lips and set me in the seat, shutting the door and rushing to the other side.

His black hair was soaked, damn he was sexy, and staring at me, concern shadowing his features. His hand cupped my face, and I winced. He looked at me, finally seeing my bruised face. I tuned away, hoping to keep him from seeing. His eyes hardened and took my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him. He gingerly touched it, and when I flinched again, he gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles went white.

He held his arms out to me and I cuddled into him. "Clare, what happened?" he growled, infuriated, his hand now petting my curls.

"M-mom- Ch-Chris- K-Kyle..." I sobbed, leaning into him as me cooed soft words. _What did I do to deserve you?_ I thought, staring into his eyes with blurry vision. He pulled away, and started driving to his house, glancing at me every few seconds.

The ride was silent, his hand grasping mine the whole time, squeezing reassuringly every few seconds. As soon as we arrived at his house, he hopped out and helped me in through the door. We went to his room, lying on his bed with his arms around me, face buried in my hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered, kissing my temple sweetly. My heart flopped, trying to contain a sob as my throat started to ache. "Let it out," he said softly, placing my head on his shoulder. So I did.

I cried for who knows how long, seconds, hours minutes. Time blurred together. All that mattered was Eli, holding me, being the best boyfriend any girl could ask for.

After a while my sobs died down into hiccups, and I looked up at him. His eyes were shimmering. Sad to see me like this. "Don't cry," I said, cupping his face. He smirked and scoffed, "I am not _crying, _Ms. Edwards." I cringed at my mom's name and he realized the problem.

"Sorry," he muttered. "What happened with your mom? If you want to talk about it," he added quickly. I smiled halfheartedly at his cuteness.

"It's okay. I need to do this. Besides, why would I make you drive out there, put up with my sob fest, and then not give you a reason why?"

He smirked, saying, "Well, it would be highly unfair of you. So spit it out, Edwards." I smiled at him, kissing him square on the mouth. He smiled into the kiss, and ran his tongue along the bottom if my lip. I opened my mouth immediately allowing him entrance. We broke apart a few moments later, smiling dazedly at each other.

"Before I lose my train of thought," he said huskily, making me shiver, "do you mind telling me now?"

I laughed at his exasperated expression and said sadly, "My mom, obviously. She invited Chris over." I had told him of out arguments before, so he knew who Chris was. I saw his jaw clench, and I continued on, looking at my hands. "Before he got there, we argued again." He nodded solemnly, kissing my fingers and hair.

"But... this time it got physical." I said slowly, pointing to my cheek. His eyes flared, and he embraced me, burying my head in his chest. I hugged him but went on in a shaky voice. "So she slapped me a few times and called me a b-bitch and a slut," my voice cracked at the end, and tears were going down my face again. I heard him take a deep breath.

"Clare, you know she's lying. You're not a bitch- you're an angel. You're not a slut, you're a saint. Your mother is smoking something if she called you that." I laughed. I really wouldn't be surprised if she went on drugs.

"What about Chris?" he asked softly. I softened. "He seemed okay. Which is the problem." He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. Oh man... Should I tell him?

I took a deep breath. I could trust Eli with anything. But what if he thought I was being dramatic? Or couldn't let go of the past. "Clare, don't hesitate to tell me anything," he whispered. I opened my mouth to protest, but he smirked and said, "I can see it in your eyes, Blue Eyes." I blushed, and he took my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes. I sighed and kissed him again. He half-smiled and said in a low voice, "That can;t get you out of it every time, Clare Bear."

"Fine. But you're gonna think it's cheesy." I warned, sighing.

"I'm sure I won't." He whispers.

"Okay... Well, ever since my parents got divorced, I've been worried about them getting remarried. I mean my dad is, and Brenda is great, I love her so much, but I've gotten so used to it just being us at my moms..." I trailed off.

"So you're afraid of change," he said simply. I shook my head slightly. "That's part of it. But really, I-I'm afraid of getting attached." I said quietly.

He didn't say anything, just waited. "I got attached to my dad and mom- being together. What happens if it happens again? Brenda and my dad are staying together for sure, but it's just, Brenda has been here the whole time. My mom," I shook my head slowly. "Has dated so many guys. How can I be sure if they get married I won't be ripped away from them too?" My eyes were brimming over with years now, and Eli wiped them away with a finger.

"I see your point." He paused, then looked me in the eye and said, "But that's a risk your might have to take." his hands gripped mine, holding them in front of us "If you hadn't taken a chance with us, where would we be?"

"Not here." I said, and he kissed my head, smiling. "Exactly. What if they don't break up? What if it's love and they stay together?" I smiled at him, kissing him. I poured all my feelings into that kiss, and at first he was stunned. But soon he was returning the favor, rather nicely I think.

"What would I do without you, Eli?" I asked him in a small voice.

"Honestly? The question is what I would do without you."

A/N:**so u may think I answered my own fears. NOPE. Only if I had an ****eli, rite XP if I did my life would b so much better :D so come on ooouuutt! remember, peeps, this is a one shot, so please dont ask for more. :) tho I would b flattered. If ure looking for an actual story, I strongly urge u to read "then I broke". Its rather okay ;) thank u all for reading. OH AND dont call the cops, my mom istn anything lik that :P just thought id make the story more entertaining :) thanks for reading and please review if u hav anything to say :D btw, if u happen to b readint his chris, please go away.**


End file.
